


What Pllagg Really Eats

by kingkjdragon, PaperFox19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Plagg needs to eat in order for Adrien to transform into Chat Noir. Little did Adrien know what the little guy really eats.Collab between me and Dragon
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lê Chiến Kim, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Plagg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	What Pllagg Really Eats

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

What Plagg Really Eats

Plagg needs to eat in order for Adrien to transform into Chat Noir. Little did Adrien know what the little guy really eats.Collab between me and Dragon

-x-

Adrien blushed as he got out the bowel for Plagg. A faint blush forming on his cheeks on what he was about to do. He had done it so many times since he had become Chat Noir but it never got less embarrassing.

“Come on Adrien, I’m starving.” Plagg rubbed his belly.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.”

Plagg smirked. “Not yet you’re not.” Adrien blushed, and set the bowl on the table. He undid his pants to reveal his smooth crotch and soft 5 incher. Plagg made him shave, not wanting pubes in his meal, plus he looked cuter shaved.

He took hold of his dick and stroked it. He was sensitive so he got hard quickly. He pumped himself, moaning slightly. He thought of no one, finding it too embarrassing with Plagg watching.

The blonde boy panted as he began to leak pre into the bowl. Plagg watched, licking his lips in anticipation. Adrien felt his foreskin slide back and forth, with a groan he came and filled the bowl with his jizz. Plagg rushed forward catching the last few drops from his dick.

He went for the bowl and began chugging the man milk. “Plagg do we really have to do this?”

“You can let me drink from the source, or you could get me someone else’s cum. I’m not that picky.” the boy groaned, there was only one way that was possible and he didn’t know if he was gonna like it. Plugg chugged his seed, and licked the bowl clean, letting out a burp as thanks.

Adrien thought long and hard about what Plagg had said and a small seed was planted in his mind that grew with every transformation and feeding till it blossomed. Adrien didn’t know much about sex, but the only girl he ever liked was Lady Bug.

Plagg knew it was only a matter of time before he got to try all the delicious cum he wanted. With each new transformation, came more meals.

Adrien had to find new ways to quickly pull releases from him. It got so bad as he had to take Plagg up on his offer to drink from the source.

Lady Bug was in the middle of a fight, and Adrien had reverted back to human form. He ducked into the nearest closet. “Plagg hurry!” he whipped his dick out and Plagg drooled.

He kissed the slit, thrusting his tongue into Adrien’s penis. The boy bit back a moan. It felt so good, he reached down and began stroking himself as Plagg made out with his manhood.

In a few minutes Adrien came, and Plagg chugged so fast he’d make a frat boy proud. He transformed and was back into the fray.

It took a bit of time but Adrien started staring at males and finding them more attractive. He began checking out his classmates in the locker room. Cocks of all shapes and sizes, it made his insides feel hot, and made his cock hard.

With a blush he would vacate to one of the nearest stalls and gave Plagg and early feeding. Not that Plagg was complaining.

Adrien noticed Kim when they were in the locker room the most and saw the toned boy in nothing but a jockstrap and it made the heat get stronger. He licked his lips, feeling his stomach bubble and growl. Adrien tried to squelch the heat by using his fingers.

One finger felt strange but not unpleasant. He rocked the finger in and out using a mix of saliva and pre to lube himself up. He pumped his cock and rocked his finger to very pleasurable and orgasmic results.

Then he started working with two, he played around with his boy hole until he found his sweet spot and came. Plagg was quick to appear and snatch the cum from the air. “Ahh fast food.” he licked his lips.

Adrien didn’t respond having his first prostate stimulated orgasm was just too good.

His meals got better as Adrien got used to playing with his ass, it felt good, really good. ‘Dinner and a show.’ he didn’t care how Adrien fed him, just so long as he ate.

Plagg knew it’d just be a matter of time. Sure enough Adrien was playing with his ass and stroking his dick. This day he had three fingers turning up his insides. He came hard spraying his chest and stomach with thick ropes of cum.

Plagg was currently licking up the cum that had dripped into his navel. Adrien stared at his sticky chest, the thick warm gooey cum just sitting there. He couldn’t resist, he stuck a finger into his jizz and scooped some up bringing it to his lips.

He was a bit hesitant but eventually locked his lips and slurped up the goo. The taste hit him like a lightning bolt. Heat washed over his tongue and down his throat and filled his whole body. He spasmed as he had a dry orgasm.

Adrien ran out quickly trying to figure out what was going on. Plagg listened to Adrien rant and just laughed.

“What is so funny Plagg?” Adrien demanded as he blushed from the thoughts running through his head. “The more you become Chat Noir the more you will start to develop the same taste as me” Plagg said with a grin.

Adrien was stunned and asked “Why did you not warn me sooner!?”

“You never asked,” he chuckled. Adrien blushed, as the next thought passed through his mind.

‘If my cum tasted that good, how good would someone else’s taste?’ his cheeks burned as his penis twitched happily at the thought.

Soon after Adrien found himself peeking at the other guys in the showers. His own 5 inch dick paled in comparison to some of the others. By far the biggest had to be Kim’s. At 11 inches soft and a hefty girth with a matching set of big balls he was a fine specimen. He could practically taste the fresh built up baby batter in those big balls.

He blushed as he got a stiffy and quickly hid in one of the bathroom stalls to take care of it.

While Adrien worked his dick and Plagg got an early lunch. Kim was getting ready for swim class, he put on his new Speedos. The red fabric stretched over his huge dick tight.

He was feeling confident, until he went poolside and someone started laughing. No surprise it was Chloe being her usual bitchy self. She mocked Kim for his Speedos and how ridiculous he looked in them. Saying how gross his big cock looked in them.

Kim ran off embarrassed feeling doubt in his body and hatred. Just what Hawk Moth needed to akumatize him. The moth infected his speedos and turned him into Dark Cupid once more.

Adrien wasn’t able to finish as he heard the commotion. He transformed into Chat Noir his hard dick making a bulge in his skin tight bodysuit.

Dark Cupid’s arrows had a new effect on guys. Making their dicks grow until they ripped out of their swim suits. Chat Noir challenged him, but was getting distracted by the swinging rod in the boy’s body suit.

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and he pounced on Dark Cupid. He freed the massive tool, and his eyes shifted, sparkling with lust and desire. “What are you…ohhhhh!” Chat Noir started licking the massive shaft.

Laving his tongue on the large shaft, Chat Noir payed no mind as slowly the other males hit by Dark Cupid’s arrows closed in on them. His mind was only focused on the glorious cock that he was worshiping at the moment.

A moan escaped Dark Cupid’s parted lips as his cock was worshiped, without meaning to his powers created a barrier that kept all females out, luckily it stopped Ladybug from coming to the rescue. Dark Cupid reached down to grip the blond hair and force Chat to take the dick into his mouth, letting out a groan as the tight wet mouth stretched around the thick shaft.

Chat felt his throat grip the thick dick as it filled his mouth and he was forced to deepthroat it. Suddenly Chat felt his heated chest shiver as cold air rushed over it, one of the others had pulled his zipper down, revealing pink perky nipples, a smooth chest and a small patch of blond pubes leading to his hard 5 inch cock and tight hairless ballsack.

Swallowing Chat managed to take all 11 inches of Dark Cupid’s cock into his throat and humming he reached up to play with the egg sized balls.

The erotic show before them was too much as the boys gathered around. Taking their massive dicks with both hands and began to jerk off to the show.

Dark Cupid couldn’t focus on commanding his soldiers as his little soldier was being gobbled down. Even Hawkmoth’s orders fell on deaf ears as Chat began to purr around the thick man meat.

The vibrations course over his huge manhood, all while Chat’s hungry suction pulled Dark Cupid closer and closer to release. The blonde’s stomach growled and the vibrations carried through his whole body. It was like a beacon, straight to his balls.

His balls clenched tight as one powerful suck from base to tip pulled the villain over the edge. “Gah ahhhh!” his butt cheeks clenched tight and he rose to his toes as his orgasm rocked him.

Thick ropes of fresh baby batter flooded Chat’s mouth. It tasted so good he moaned! He let the seed fill his cheeks before he swallowed down the first batch. The thick cream ran down his throat, he loved it, he craved it, and as it filled his belly he wanted more.

He grabbed Cupid’s dick and began stroking him as he came, his actions coaxing a few more spurts from his massive flesh arrow. Chat hummed his approval but a new feeling filled him.

Pulling off Dark Cupid’s penis with a final lick and turned around. With a sway of his hips he lowered the skin tight pants exposing the bare beautiful ass beneath.

Chat spread his cheeks and caught the thick arrow between them. With a purr he began to grind Dark Cupid’s crotch. “Ohh fuck you are asking for it kitty!”

“I’m begging for it, come on hit me with your big strong long hard arrow!” with each word he clenched his butt cheeks together and ground against his ass.

Dark Cupid snapped his pre splashing and running down Chat’s crack. His cute pink man hole twitched, opening ever so slightly to let the juices in.

He lined up his penis, the fat head kissing his tight ring, and with a groan sank into the blonde’s ass. The two groaned, one for the tightness, the other for the fullness, and both for the friction and heat.

While his ass got attention his mouth wasn’t left lonely either. The boys with big dicks came forward and offered their pre soaked manhoods.

Chat was moaning in bliss, his mouth, hole, and hands were filled with long thick slabs of man meat. The boys that did not get attention rutted against his pits and nips, covering him in their scent and pre cum. Those who couldn’t get an inch jacked off as he continued to get used.

Chat felt his own cock twitch as his hole was filled, his foot managed to catch the loose leg of Dark Cupid’s speedo and with a small pull the suit ripped, letting the Akuma out and at the same moment Chat groaned his own load being ripped from him.

The Akuma was changed absorbing all the lustful energy. No longer able to feed on Dark Cupid’s negative emotions it flew off reverting Kim back to normal, but because the Akuma was altered the effects of Dark Cupid’s Arrows remained. The akuma morphed and became a miraculous. The charm dropped into a pool of semen that was forming beneath him.

Kim let out a moan as his orgasm hit. The boys followed suit covering and filling him with thick white cum.

Chat drank down all the offered cum and let it splash over his face and body while pleading “Fill me up Please, Breed This Pussy Cat’s Pussy” his pleas were answered as he used his cataclysm in a new way. The dark energy sent a surge between the boys and drained their balls.

His eyes rolled up as his belly swelled. His insides were stuffed with semen, even as Kim softened and slipped out of his hole the cum filled the empty space.

He was running out of time so he got up on shaky legs and dashed off. He reverted back to human form. His clothes magically appearing next to him.

Once he was far enough and away from prying eyes he collapsed onto his hands and knees. “That was wow!” his body kept shaking.

“Time to eat!” Plagg shouts and he stuffs a straw up Adrien’s ass. He proceeds to chug at the thick cum deep in his ass. “Mmhhmm!”

Adrien shivered, feeling the seed slurped away leaving him emptier and emptier. He was left with a need to be filled again, seeing the cum on his hand he began to pick it up.

Plagg finished the cum in his ass, and got to work cleaning the rest of his body. Adrien moaned as Plagg licked his puts, lapping away the semen and sweat. His tiny tongue tickled, and it took awhile for him to get clean.

Then he moved to his nipples. Licking the cum off and sucking the perky nubs. Adrien shivered and reached down to play with his twitching cock.

With a lustful groan he came spilling his seed. “Mmhhmm dessert!” he zipped down to lick up his mess.

Adrien collapsed naked confused and horny. He couldn’t help but think how was he gonna get another round. That was a problem for another day.

-x-

After all the cum was cleaned up Kim found the strange little charm. Little did he know this was his miraculous but he wore the item nonetheless.

End


End file.
